


Keep Me Warm

by ViolenciaDeNeon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Trying to remain in cannon", Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Dry Humping, F/M, Food Fight, High School, Intimacy, Memories, Orgasm, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolenciaDeNeon/pseuds/ViolenciaDeNeon
Summary: Barry and Iris are home alone. They're finding their moments alone more intimate. This time they cross a line.





	1. Press Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction. I encourage you to comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story is supposed to remain in cannon... There is some stretching of the imagination.

"Barry, I want to press play!" Iris called from the living room. Barry was putting a screw in a small project on the kitchen table.  
"Just a minute... I'm just, getting a..."  
"You're screwing around, literally!"  
  
A melodic *Beep Beep Beep* rang from the microwave. A few moments later Barry entered the living room.  
  
"Well Iris" said Barry, "I timed my screwing around with ..." *Ta-da!*  
"Microwave pot stickers? Mmmm!"  
"Well I thought, you know, kung-fu movie, asian-esque food."  
"I think its perfect."  
"Did you eat all the popcorn?"  
"No" replied Iris, but she checked the scrunched up parts of her senior sweater for kernels.   
Barry smirked, "Ahh, wow! Betrayal!"  
"Nooo there is more! I swear! you took forever though."  
"It was for the dumplings!"  
"Oooh yeah, and they're still too hot!"   
  
Iris blew the pot sticker close to her lips and tugged at the edges with her teeth. Barry was momentarily paralyzed.  
  
"I don't know how I do this" he mumbled.  
"Do what?" Iris said, shifting her gaze from her food to his face.   
  
Barry realized he was thinking aloud  
  
"I.. I don't know how I.. will... do this? Uh, next year at college.. this uh.... I'm gonna need a meal plan".  
"This is very creative for the microwave. Now come sit next to me."  
"Hahaha," Barry laughed, "No. I'm over here, you can stay over there with YOUR popcorn bowl."  
"No!" Iris whined, her eyes got big and she smiled.  
"Yes" Barry grinned, "I'm here." He scooted to the far end of the sofa, "...and I'm keeping these pot stickers!"  
  
He tuned on the sofa facing Iris and sat in a crisscross sitting position, teasing them away from her.   
"No! Share!" She whined.  
Barry began pulling the bowl closer to him and lifted it above his head.  
  
Iris pleaded through a smile as she began to reach out toward the bowl. "Don't drop them they're hot!" She let the blanket fall off of her. Then she crawled across the sofa toward him, laughing. The fallen blanket revealed a small pair of track shorts. She was still smiling, and Barry mentally admired her figure now prowling toward him.   
She was aggressive and they were laughing. Iris put her knees on his legs and stretched over him.  
  
"Stop Iris" Barry laughed.  
"Gimme!" she giggled.   
She pinned his knee down with one of her shins and put her hand on his other knee and one hand up toward the raised bowl. There was no caution given to the precariously balanced bowl from Barry's game of keep away.

As Iris leaned closer, Barry's face was level with her chest. He could tell her breasts were moving freely under her sweater, so she wasn't wearing a bra. Her body was now completely above him and he looked up watching her smiling face. He felt her laughter. He her weight leaning into him, her warmth. She is so beautiful Barry thought. He was laughing on auto pilot, his mind began to hunger for something other than the pot stickers...  
  
Iris was still laughing and Barry absolutely couldn't move as she leaned her body onto his. The relaxed growing member between his legs was suddenly a danger to their game and was close to giving his carnal thoughts away. Barry tried to shift but it caused Iris to lose a little balance and her thigh fell against him, pressing against the firmness of his length that was now comfortably down his leg, but not quite standing erect.   
  
Iris must have felt it too, because for a moment her face changed when she looked at him, and her breath caught for a split second in her smile. She broke away and began pulling herself back to her end of the sofa. Barry began to panic.  
  
Iris said "I'll trade you!" barely missing a beat. Her hand reached for a handful of the popcorn and she tossed a few pieces at his face.   
Barry gave a nervous breathy laugh. Quickly he bent his arms reflexively to block the falling kernels as he did she grabbed the newly lowered bowl of pot stickers.  
  
"Got em back!" she yelled victoriously, as she tugged the bowl from his hands but her eyes gave something away as she situated herself on her side of the sofa. Barry pressed on with the playfulness, wanting to move quickly past what happened.  
  
"You tricked me!"  
"I was out thinking you!" She said, and she cautiously bit off the end of a pot sticker and held the noodle casing in her lips "Mmm"  
  
Barry smiled at her. "I just didn't want to rough you up" he laughed, and Iris looked somewhat mischievous as she glared at him.   
  
"Joe would have my head." He continued.  
  
"Mmm Hmm" smiled Iris.  
  
Barry smirked at her and said "but you know.... now he is gonna have you, Iris, because you put these kernels everywhere!"  
"Well, uh, no, actually, now they're on your side of the sofa!" she retorted pulling her legs up further away from Barry. She began to eat another pot sticker, carefully between her lips and teeth. Barry bit his lip unconsciously, and Iris smiled back at him.  
  
"Do you want?" She asked.  
  
"I just..." Barry replied unable to give her the answer that was on his mind. Silence suspended in the air for a few moments.  
  
"Uh, we have a few hours before I have to make sure all the crumbs are gone" He finally replied. Watching Iris made Barry think about Joe's schedule. It made him feel a little guilty that he knew it so well.   
  
He treasured time where it was him and her, alone.   
  
Iris smiled at Barry and then looked at the clock.  
  
"Hmm." She mused.  
"What is it?" asked Barry. Iris just looked at him. "What was she thinking?" He wondered.  
"Nothing, um...here" she said, pushing the bowl of stickers toward him. "Its now a Peace offering and I'll help clean up the kernels.... I guess."   
  
Barry smiled, and Iris reached in the bowl and leaned forward, closer to Barry. She held a piece of the food toward Barry's mouth to feed it to him. Barry was still feeling lustful and thought carefully about what was happening. He thought about Iris's musing, the hours he would be alone with her. He decided to take the rare opportunity to put his lips close to her fingers and casually, carefully and skillfully, he caught his bottom lip on her thumb as he took a bite.  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Iris's eyes flashed,and relaxed.  
  
"Truce then, go ahead and press play" she said smiling and she retreated to her side of the couch.


	2. Keeping It Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is reflecting about his time alone with Iris.

The movie turned on, and Barry's eyes glazed over at the screen. He was thinking about their recent moments of almost intimacy.

That same playful tension in their game of touch and go had been going on since Barry and Iris were about 14. Barry had liked Iris as a best friend with since he was 5 years old. When he was 11 he moved in with her after a family tragedy but their household relationship never moved like that of siblings. For the first year in the West home, he was in a fog, but Iris and Joe kept him steady and and secure. When he emerged from the haze of tragedy just after his 12th birthday he truly realized the time that had passed, and how much he and Iris had changed and how he was now taller than Iris.  
  
"I'll catch up, " she would say when they stood next to the notches in the door frame, but each year, he gained another half inch to her mostly unwavering height. For his height, Iris developed in other ways. Ways that made him begin to feel himself as a man. Because she was his best friend, and living right down the hall he always knew he could never let his feelings be known. He must be responsible, and respectful, at most her protector, and he could never act on the ways she made him feel physically. A part of him wondered if he was not alone in his feelings.

It was little things that Iris did. Small interactions. Sometimes only when they were home alone, and spending time together watching movies or hanging out in each other's rooms, she would move her body strategically close to him, wrapping her legs over his knees and resting her head on his chest. She would drum her fingertips against him, and say "lub-dub, lub-dub" in rhythm with the sound of his racing heart-beating.

Barry recalled the occasional flurry storms and cold weather days when Joe was leaving late and Iris and Barry decided to wait for the school bus. While waiting, He and Iris would enter a sort of intimate routine. Iris would say "I'm cold, Bar, Let me put my arms around you." Barry always opened his jacket to hold her close and she would wrap her arms around him. Her warm chest would heave slowly, evenly against his abdomen almost too evenly as if deliberately. But Barry remained stoic. He would take in the scents of her shampoo's. Coconut oil, or sometimes tea tree. He would watch where her edges were beginning to curl as her hair grew out and he would imagine they were somewhere warm and he could hold her however he wanted and scratch his fingers across her scalp. Iris would lace her legs between his and they stood like this, mostly hidden by the evergreen trees along the side of their home. He would blow lightly on the flyaway strands of hair, or exhale deeply to dissolve snow flurries that had landed on her. It would make her smile and sometimes laugh. He loved her laugh. When the bus became visible down the block Iris would step away silently. They would zip up their jackets and board the bus as if nothing intimate had occurred.

Their instances seemed to become more bold as they got older. Lately, Iris would accidentally leave something in the bathroom while Barry was in the shower, and need to get it shortly after his water turned on. He expected her every time. In the summer he tested his theory with a twice a day shower more than a couple of times. Each time she would need to enter and he would hear her moving things around in areas that she usually rarely touched. Barry fought his urges to move the shower open even a little bit. He wanted... something, every time. He imagined she would stay in the bathroom, open the shower door, and step under the hot water with him. He would think about seeing her brown skin contrasted in the steam and the white tiles. Contrasted against him. He knew that he couldn't act and he promised himself to practice restraint. If Iris ever asked him to act, it would be the only way he would oblige.

"Earth to Barry!" Iris was staring at Barry from the sofa. "Are you watching the movie?"  
"Uh Yeah, Yeah... just um, thinking about school and stuff, though, uh..." He realized he had a full erection under his blankets.  
  
"I'm, gonna go get something to drink" he said, carefully hopping up and turning away from Iris to hide himself.  
  
"Well wait, I'll pause it and we can get up all these kernels." Iris replied  
  
"Yeah" agreed Barry and he quickly dropped low to the ground, breathing deeply, redirecting his blood flow. Iris stood completely to lift the sofa cushions. Barry picked up pieces from the floor. She bent at the waist to sweep out kernels into her hand and Barry watched her from below. He loved her skin, the color like rich red-brown earth. He admired her frame, her full curves from behind and the limberness of her body. As Iris Swept away kernels, Barry saw her bottom peeked from below her too short shorts. Loosing a bit of self control, he moved closer and reached toward her but stopped himself just in time. Instead Barry put his hands under her hand that was taking in swept kernels.  
  
"Oh" she said unexpectedly.  
  
"Just. Give everything to me Iris."  
  
"I think we have everything." she finished.  
  
Iris held his gaze as she dropped the debris into his open hands and then she stood up straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short summaries of memories but I'm thinking about making them full stories.


	3. Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short.

Barry stood carefully and went to the kitchen. He dropped the kernels in the trashcan, then he carefully washed his hands in the sink. He started to examine his nails; they were short and clean, neat looking. He found himself checking his nails more often when he was alone with Iris, or when the tensions between them were high. He knew he could never... it wouldn't be right to try... but keeping his hands clean, felt good.  
  
"Are you done?"asked Iris. She followed him into the kitchen and was walking toward the sink. "I've gotta wash my hands and get some more water too."  
  
"Yeah sure." He stepped to the side as she cleaned her hands.  
  
"Hey why not get a cup with a lid" he suggested smiling "no more messes to clean up."  
"Yeah yeah, ha, ha." she gave him a playful shove and stepped to the left of the counter. Barry remembered she was too short to reach the shelf with sealed tumbler cups.  
  
"Let me" he said,  
  
"No I got it" insisted Iris.  
  
There she was being stubborn and self conscious about her height, thought Barry, smiling.  
She jumped onto the counter and stretched up to the shelves with sealed cups. Barry admired her little show of athleticism but noticed she wasn't completely steady.  
  
"Iris!" Barry exclaimed and he stepped behind her.  
  
"I can do this by myself" she said, "its just a cup."  
  
She grabbed a lidded cup with a reusable straw inside and carefully turned around on the counter to sit and slide off.   
When she turned and went to being seated, her waist was now level to Barry who was standing in front of her.  
"I told you... I got this." she said looking up at him. She was grinning, pleased with her mini-accomplishment.   
  
Barry watched her dark brown eyes gaze up at her. Her smile parted ever so slightly. She lifted her head as if to seem taller, but she was also closer to Barry's face.  
  
"I'm just keeping you safe Iris" Barry replied looking down at her, taking in their closeness.  
  
They stared at each other for several heavy seconds Barry mentally tracing her face. Her eyes were deep and her lashes curled on the tips. Her nostrils flared slightly with each breath. Her mouth was so beautiful, pouty with heart shaped lips. Iris blinked once and bit her lower lip. This caused Barry to come out of his trance and take a step back. Iris sat for a moment before she dismounted from the counter. Barry immediately went to the living room and sat on the sofa. Iris followed with clean hands and a closed glass of water. "You can share this with me" said Iris. Barry realized he didn't get anything to drink.

When the movie started again the tension between them was thick and heavy. Everything they did was conscious. Their blinks, their breaths, the stiffness of their bodies on opposite ends of the sofa. The movie played on but Barry's mind was elsewhere and he felt that Iris's had to be as well. The gaze of her eyes in the kitchen. The way her neck extended up toward him. The way she climbed the counter top. She was independent about the littlest of things.  
  
At that moment in her triumph though her lips were needy, he could have taken them then. How could he have a least forgotten to get something to quench him? _Well I didn't actually need it in the first place_ he remembered.

Iris was staring straight toward the screen. She reached for the water and took a sip from the reusable straw.  
  
"You don't have cooties do you?" joked Barry breaking the silence and Iris visibly relaxed.  
"What even are cooties?!" she giggled.  
"Well you know, only girls give them to guys." he continued.  
"So it doesn't work the other way?"  
"No. Guys don't have cooties"  
"So what happens to cooties when a girl gives them to a guy then?"  
  
Barry Smiled to himself and thought carefully about her question.  
  
"Cooties just come from, uh... one girl, and then they take over.. they take the whole guy over and when the girl leaves him, the cooties just, uh, follow her."  
Iris drank again and leaned the cup toward Barry.  
"Can you get them sharing a straw?" she asked smiling more at Barry's ridiculous childhood story.  
"I think, that you can." Barry laughed. "I don't think you even have to be that close to girl to get her cooties."  
  
Iris laughed. Barry continued taking the cup from Iris.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, they would just jump off of you." He drank from her straw.  
  
Iris said "If that's the case, then I probably gave you cooties a long time ago".  
Barry put their cup down and his smile turned thoughtful.  
"Yeah, Iris, you probably did."  
  
Iris smiled at Barry but then her eyes dropped, she bit the side of her lip again at then returned her gaze to the TV.  
Barry watched her before turning to look at the TV too.  
  
Silence hanging in the air.


	4. Everything Moved Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get hot and heavy between Barry and Iris. Is self control eveything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a combination of two chapters due to length so I'm going to create a new Chapter 8. You can tell where the drop is in the chapter because it was almost a cliffhanger.

"Barry," Iris said breaking the silence. "So do you like this?"  
  
Barry thought about what she was asking, and realized she was probably talking about the movie.  
  
"Yeah yeah, its cool, you know, awesome.. uh... wire fighting."  
  
Iris laughed, "yeah I was thinking the same" she breathed. It was quiet again.  
  
"Are you comfortable..?" she asked. Barry could tell she chose her words carefully.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay. Is everything all right?" He asked her. Iris looked him directly in the eyes, her face was flushed and her eyes relaxed.  
  
"I mean, I could have some more blanket, its colder today...." she answered.  
  
"Okay" said Barry. He made no mention of her tiny shorts and seeming lack of underwear, he began to push more blanket toward her but instead she began to crawl his way.  
  
"Can I lay next to you?" she asked? Her voice sounded a little heavier this time.  
  
"Yes!" Barry thought. Silently, he knew this was his favorite thing. He loved it when Iris laid beside him wedging him between the sofa and her body, her body against him and her head on his arm during the movies in the living room. Times like these were rare because it was only something Iris did when Joe wasn't home. And today she was wearing tiny shorts and no under clothing.  
  
"If its too cramped then I'll just get another blanket I can..."  
  
Barry interrupted her. "What? No! I mean, yeah, um yeah come right here" he finished realizing he never answered aloud. Iris maneuvered her body in front of him and into place. The movie now may as well not be playing in Barry's mind, he was here with Iris on his arm. The lights from the TV reflected across her face, blues and reds danced on her pouty lips. Her lashes blinked every few seconds. Her scent, this time, some type of flowery scent was in her hair.  
  
"Hold me?" She asked. Barry pulled his arm from his side and reached in front of her. Pulling her toward him just a little bit. He felt her push harder against him. She felt so good. His became aware of his breathing. She laced his fingers between hers and began to stroke his thumb in her hand. He breathed upward above the arm of the sofa. He knew his heart was racing. His blood was pumping. And Iris kept massaging his hand. Barry focused his thoughts, to redirect the blood flow that was leaving one head and filling another.  
  
"Physics" he thought. "Light... lights...they...are... reflecting off of Iris, here, in my arms, at home, alone... ah dammit!" He thought.  
  
"Barry" Iris' voice was low, just above a whisper.  
  
"Yes, Iris?"  
  
"You keep me so warm." She squeezed his hand once She then pushed her bottom closer to him and Barry knew she had to feel his full erection.

In just a few seconds so much happened.

"Ah.. Iris... oh god." He breathed.   
  
He pushed him self back into the cushions but Iris kept his arm close to her and then moved their interlocked hands between up her breasts. Barry's heart was racing. He could feel Iris' heart pounding in her chest. Her breasts, free beneath her sweater rose up and down slowly. Barry erection was wedged just slightly between her rear cheeks. A few seconds passed.  
  
Iris turned onto her back, her rear was now (safely) away from him and she was flat on her back on the sofa. He couldn't look at her, his head turned slightly upwards at the ceiling.  
  
"Barry..." Iris said breathily "I'm.... I'm okay, here with you."  
  
Barry choked on his next words as they came out of his mouth.  
  
"I just, got um, really uh, warm I have to move back a little, um adjust, um... I don't... don't go anywhere, don't move."  
  
"We can, switch side I guess" said Iris.   
  
He could hear something in her voice. Was it shock? Defiance? Did she not feel his hard on pressed against the crease of her beautiful ass? She had to. He knew his erect penis was very proportionate to his height. It was one thing he was never teased about in the locker rooms. Ah ha! Locker rooms, he could think about the gross tile floors, the peeling paint.  
  
"Um yeah, lets switch sides then I uh...." Barry stammered.  
  
Iris was looking at the ceiling. "I mean, I could... I could just move away, too." she suggested, but that tone in her voice bothered Barry. He had never heard it before. Something was happening to Iris, something was happening between them and no amount of peeling paint could take his mind off of the two of them here together.  
  
"I mean, I'm okay right here Barry, I'm okay" she said earnestly. "We're best friends...."  
  
Barry took some calming breaths, but then Iris added "Barry, It feels good when I'm close to you."  
  
_"h fuck_  thought Barry.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Iris said, as if she read his mind, and then she made a motion to move.  
  
"Iris." Barry squeezed her hand tight. "No. Stay. Right here... with me."   
  
Unconsciously, he leaned his head down against hers. She began to rub his hand again. Then she nuzzled closer to him.  
 _  
She's my best friend_  He thought. _I don't want to make her feel like she can't trust me"  
  
_ You always keep me warm" Iris sighed. She smelled so sweet, she was so soft. Why did she moved his hand to her chest though? Why was she holding it there? Did she know what she was doing to him? Was he reading her wrong? Was he doing the right thing? Was he supposed to be doing anything? Question after question raced through Barry's mind.  
  
Iris turned her face closer to him. He could feel her breath slightly now. He was becoming more stiff below the belt.  
  
"Barry... I like being close to you." Iris whispered. Barry felt her hip press against him. He heard a noise catch in her throat.  
  
 _Oh what the hell Iris..._ He thought, and then searching for anything to take his mind to one place, Barry began to hum the school song.  
  
Iris broke her demeanor and laughed. "Wow. Okay, I mean, Bar you're always thinking about school...." She began to turn away but Barry cut her off.  
  
"Shh." he whispered into her hair. His tone became serious. "Iris." He moved his fingers still in her hand between her breasts and felt her heart fluttering. "I am not thinking about school." he finished. His teeth were gritted slightly. He was going to lose all his self control.  
  
His eyes were still closed. He continued to hum. His heart was racing. He didn't want to read her wrong, to force anything with her. But she was all he wanted. Them together. He didn't want to ruin anything between them. They lived together, they grew up together. He wanted to protect her, and care for her, but also comfort her and respect her and she stirred every thing in him that made him a man. Undoubtedly, he truly loved her.


	5. Everything Moved Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move slow, but the heat rises.  
> Barry and Iris are crossing a line.

The movie entered another action scene and Barry took a deep breath as he finished his musical method of refocusing. He decided, he would dare.  
No. Yes. Carefully?  
  
"Are you okay?" Iris whispered. That tone in her voice again. it was almost like, defeat? Barry didn't like it. Did he hurt her? Offend her? She said she liked this, being close to him? Did that mean, anything?   
  
"I can't think about school right now Iris" His teeth were gritted in self control. "I haven't at all, since I've been here, today, with you". He choked out these words and cleared his throat. "Right now, you um... I like... keeping you warm."   
  
Iris moved slightly. Barry let out a hiss. He sucked the air between his teeth. he didn't want her to move. It felt dangerous now but he was feeling a new sense of control. Very consciously, he began to move their entwined hands that were resting on her chest up and down Iris's sternum. His wrist and forearm crossing her breast several times. He felt her breathing change. He inhaled her hair. She didn't make any motion to slow him down.  
Barry stopped and spoke into her hair his safest thoughts. He had to let something out, anything."  
  
"I like that you want to be close to me Iris". He confessed. She let out a breathy gasp.  
  
"Iris" he said pulling her closer. "I just want to keep you comfortable, and, and warm and I want.... you um, I want you safe. I want to protect you. Please. Iris." Her name lingered on his lips.  
  
They were still for a few moments.  
  
Then Iris began to shift. For a split second Barry thought he ruined everything. He thought she would leave, be disturbed by him, but instead, Iris adjusted the blankets and turned her body to face him. He could feel her breath on his collarbone now and up his neck.  
  
She whispered. "I've always felt safe with you Barry, I..... um..."  
  
They laid together in silence.  
  
"You've always... kept me too, Iris. In every way. You're my best friend and right now I'm..." He felt like he was going to suffocate in his thoughts.  
  
"I trust you Barry." Iris swallowed. She pressed her face into his chest. He felt her lips move across him as she whispered "I trust us."  
  
It felt like a kiss.  
  
The sensation of her lips lingered on his chest. His hand was still in her hand, between her full, free breasts. Barry began to move ever more daringly. He moved his other hand down her back, feeling her warm skin right down to the small of her back. He felt her breath on his chest and up his neck. His erection stood upright, and at this point he ached. Then things moved very slowly. Iris inched her leg over the side of his thigh and pressed against him. He felt her unique heat between her legs through his thin pajama pants. She moved close ans pressed against his clothed erection. Then she gasped and took several deep breaths.  
  
Barry was still.  
  
He would not move but he wouldn't turn away either.  
Iris sighed into his chest and she pressed her warm center harder against his member. Barry gulped at the air and squeezed the hand between her breasts. Iris begin to press against him more, rocking on him, in a very slow, rhythmic way.  
  
"Barry" she moaned onto him. Their clothes were causing comfortable friction as she continued to slowly grind against him.  
  
"Iris" he moaned back. His other hand was still pressed into her back and then he moved it to her hip as she pressed onto him again and again ever so slowly. Her other hand squeezing him against her pounding chest.  
  
"You keep me warm Barry" She spoke into him. It was a statement. A need. She was begging him for this friction. Then she took his hand from her hip and guided it up her stomach, raising her sweater and his shirt at the same time exposing both of their skin, and she pressed herself closer into him. Barry swallowed and sighed heavily. Both of their hands were now each in entwined between them.  
  
They were holding on to each other desperately.


	6. Giving In To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is it, she hardcore-soft core.  
> This took a bit of revision to make the more explicit alternate chapter more graphic.

"Skin to Skin" he whispered  
"Yes, Barry" Iris breathed.  
  
Iris continued to grind against Barry. Her bare stomach pressed against him, holding up his raised shirt. Iris moaned and sighed and let go of one of Barry's hands so she could hold onto him. Her hand felt good grabbing into his defined shoulder. Barry used his now free hand to pull her against him. He ran his fingers up the back of her scalp. His fingers laced in her thick hair, exactly as he desired so many times. Iris gasped sweetly as she pressed into him, sliding her desires against him. Their friction below was becoming wet and sweet smelling.  
  
Barry's breath caught in every dip of her body. He obliged by thrusting against her too, making sure Iris felt the entire length his erect member. Iris continued to moan loudly and more freely. He loved this, pleasuring her in ways he had never imagined. He was careful and let her lead, but to give her what she wanted, what they wanted. "I trust you" She had said, "I trust us".  
  
The unspoken need of their exact act made this feel even more sacred and secret. Iris began to let out high pitched breaths, moaning more into his chest. She wanted him to know how good he made her feel.   
"Barry" Iris groaned in pleasure. He panted hard into the pillows and then into the top of her head. His face buried in her tickling fly away hair. Sweat droplets at the edge of her hair. He pulled his hand from her head and down her back. Her bare skin was so warm. The sound of their bodies patting against each other even more so arousing. There was also the sound of Iris's sweet moisture lapping between their clothes. Barry's Pajama pants were quite moist now, with the flowing juices of Iris.  
  
Barry moved his hand across her hip and between her open thighs. Iris stopped grinding on him and her sighs started to tremble. He felt all the parts of her through her clothes. The tilt of her pubic bone, a small firmness - her clit it was resting between soft padding of warmth - her lower lips.   
  
Barry guided his fingers all around careful to wrap the fabric over her clit. Iris reached down in front of herself as well. Barry moaned and gasped when he realized she was finding him as well. Iris hand wrapped around Barry's hardness through his pajamas and she began to stroke him. Barry continued to rub her front and his hand became slick with her wet. He could feel her dewy pubic hair poking out of the sides of her too short shorts. and began to tease there as well, so close to going underneath.  
  
"Aragh!" Iris moaned. She breathed harder into his chest and held on to him life he was a lifeline. Then she slowed stroking him and adjusted herself. She closed her legs slightly and moved his hand away from her entrance. She then guided his manhood between her legs, and used her womanhood along with her thighs to envelop the entirety of him.  
  
Barry began to thrust into this warm soft wet pocket she made for him. Then Iris carefully began to thrust too. Her thighs stroking him against her. HE felt her push down on him and knew she had found her spot again and was not going to stop as the bucked into him.  
  
Iris started to breathe harder and repeat his name. Barry was going to lose it. "Shhh, shhh, Iris, shhh" He gasped. Barry could hold back no longer and his hardness twitched stiffly.  
  
"Oh my gosh IRIS!"  
  
"Please!" Iris moaned. " Yes ! Barry!"  
She grabbed his shoulder pulling him between her more. Her body began to tremble. A small flood seeped from between her legs. Barry held her by her back and he pressed her against him.  
  
"Iris!" he called out.  
  
He felt himself release into his clothes as he held Iris's quivering body. He felt every spurt of his release. Iris's trembling moans became an echo in his head. She sounded like music. Their clothing was soaked with their lusts. Barry panted heavily into the sofa cushion. He moaned into it in disbelief. He moaned Iris's name in ecstasy.


	7. Unspoken

Barry's eyes were closed and his brain was in a haze.  
All at once he kept his eyes closed and took in his surroundings. His hip felt slightly strained and he was pushed deeply into the back of the sofa. It was hot. Did he fall asleep? Then he felt the moisture between his legs and across his front. He felt Iris in front of him and he realized he was still holding her hand as she pressed into him. 

He opened his eyes and looked at Iris beside him, still in his arms, beautiful and shining with sweat. She was breathing rhythmically into his chest.   
Her hair was frizzed around her edges and Barry smiled. Her beautiful full, brown lips were parted slightly and in a relaxed smile. He saw the corners of her eyes had dewy drops like his. Joy. He felt a chill as he adjusted the blankets and realized it was still cold. The heat from their passion was wearing off when he opened the blanket and let in the cool air. His pants had stiffened in places with their au naturel startch....  
"Oh my god I can't believe we did this" he thought. 

He blinked more but he knew this was real.   
What time was it? The TV screen was blue and blank. The movie had been off and well past the credits. He squinted at the clock. They started the movie over four hours ago. They must have been asleep for over one of those hours. His heart started to beat with a bit of anxiety. Did Joe call? Is he home? Had he seen them? He started to glance around more. The house was silent, none of the lights were on. The answering machine was blinking. Barry looked at Iris resting peacefully. He decided the voicemail could wait a while longer. He took this opportunity to enjoy what ever moment this was with Iris. He traced her cheek and she smiled lightly. He pulled her sweater back down around her and she let out a soft sigh. 

Barry pulled himself a little higher onto the arm of the sofa and caught the scent his fingers as he reached up. They smelled like sweetness, and a little musky. Dare he? Hell Yes. He rubbed two fingers on his lips and tasted. It was sour and sweet at the same time. That was exactly Iris. Then he licked at his finger tips.   
"Oh fuck" he whispered. His member twitched between his legs and Barry began to shake his head redirecting his thoughts. Iris stirred. He closed his eyes and waited for her to say his name. He felt her breathing change against him. He felt her looking around the room, and then she pulled his shirt down his stomach as well. Then she was still. He felt her hand pass the front of him as she touched herself and she drew her hand back up.   
She was still again. 

Then she turned slightly. Was she going to get up? Was she going to say anything? He felt her hand on his hair. His heart began to pick up speed again. He had to let her know he was awake.   
"Iris" he whispered.   
She withdrew her hand from him.   
He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was staring right at him.   
"Hey" she said softly smiling.   
Barry bit his lip again and it still tasted of her. He smiled knowingly.   
"We uh, fell asleep" Barry said.  
"Yeah" she nodded and cleared her throat. "I uh.... I guess the movie was a little difficult to follow" she said nervously.  
Barry closed his eyes. She was nervous about discussing what happened, and honestly, he didn't know what to say either.   
"Were you already awake?" She asked.  
"Kind of, not really" said Barry. "You were so comfortable and I.... just closed my eyes again."  
There was silence for a few moments.  
"Barry."  
"Yeah?" he answered huskily.   
"We, uh, we made a lot of um... body heat, uh, sweat, uh" Her eyes looked down into his shirt now, instead of him now. "I mean, I'm..." She panted a little. He knew her heart was racing.   
"Yeah" said Barry saving her from continuing, "Yeah, Iris, we should um, get up and uh go get, um... less sweaty, our um, clothes and everything, this blanket..."  
"Okay" she whispered. Barry felt her lips press against his abdomen again as she said this.   
He continued, "I mean, its gonna make you, us, cold again and..."  
He felt Iris take a deep breath. A steadying one. He realized that maybe he was coming off as insensitive, maybe it could feel like he was telling her to leave now.  
"But.... You don't have to get up now, Iris!" he blurted out. "I'm, I'm not cold, I'm okay, I can uh, I can be here... and it would be fine. I want you to be comfortable." He continued to stammer on, desperate to clean up anything he may have implied. Both of them had woken full of nerves. He continued. "I was just thinking that since I was keeping you warm that maybe you were okay, and uh, warm, too warm... now... but if you want to just lay down.. because you were asleep and uh...."  
"Shhhhhh" Iris cut him off. "I'm okay Barry." She half laughed, but it was one that had more emotion than just humor. She pressed her face into him and nuzzled, then spoke again, "I'll stay like this for a bit Barry... and I told you, yeah, you keep me warm."   
Barry put his arm around her. They remained close for several minutes, Barry thought they might fall asleep like this again, in their wet, sticky, unspoken mess. 

There were then footsteps on the front stoop. Iris looked up at Barry, and Barry looked at Iris.   
"My dad!" she said  
"Joe!" echoed Barry closely behind.


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe needs to talk with Barry and Iris, but they need to talk too.

Iris moved to jump up to one side of the sofa, and urged Barry to the other side. Barry would do anything to be able to slow down time so they could speed up the stairs. That was impossible. Terror, and a paining guilt hit Barry square in the chest. Joe was putting his key in the door. Barry and Iris were adjusting the blanket over them. The door clicked unlocked. Iris closed her eyes and pushed her face into the pillow, seemingly asleep. Barry was facing Joe's direction as he stepped into the doorway.   
"Barry?" Joe said, turning the foyer light on.  
"Uh, Yeah." said Barry. "Uh, Yes, I mean, Hey Joe." He smiled awkwardly.  
"Were you asleep?" Joe asked.   
"Yeah, uh, the movie I uh..."  
Joe stepped closer to the sofa, and looked down.   
"Iris?" he said loudly.   
Barry looked up at him.  
"Yeah, we both fell asleep I guess." said Barry, not making eye contact with Joe and becoming preoccupied with the blanket.  
Joe made a face and then he sniffed at the air.  
Barry hung his head. Joe would know the truth. He was after all a detective.   
Joe broke his silence.   
"I guess.... you were pretty comfortable underneath this blanket, huh?"  
Barry said nothing.   
"I mean... look how even and smooth it is." Joe continued. "Like you both barely moved at all."  
Barry's heart was pounding. His voice broke as he tried to ease into a piece of truth.  
"I mean.. we were up, and then..." Joe held up a hand to Barry, and Barry noticed his hand was unsteady. "So neither of you picked up the phone? Checked my voice message?"  
Barry wanted to melt into the sofa. Iris was still curled into one side burying her face. She had not moved at all.   
"Barry" Joe continued clearly "I want. You... To..." His voice got louder and he turned slightly to Iris "...Wake Iris up... and then you two, uh, you will straighten up the living room."   
Barry swallowed and nodded. Joe lingered and his fingers curled into his palm and reopened them.  
"I will be in the kitchen Barry." Joe breathed out. His voice was heavy. He stepped away into the dining room and around the corner into the kitchen. Barry checked behind him before nudging at Iris. Iris didn't move.   
"Iris, Iris!" Barry whispered. Iris turned around and her eyes were red around the edges.   
"Go up stairs Iris" She shook her head and glanced around.   
"We. We will clean up together" She said, "quickly, Barry."  
"He isn't gonna come back in here" Barry whispered. "But you need to go upstairs"  
Iris glanced back at the empty dining room then stood up and jogged up the stairs. Barry turned the TV off and put the movie away. Then he took the blanket, that was normally folded in the recliner chair and looked at it guiltily. It felt dampened in the middle with the scent he just lusted after but was now a scent that we would do anything to run from at this moment. He stacked their food bowls and dusted away stray crumbs quickly. Then instead of going to the kitchen, he began to take the blanket upstairs to mix in with his laundry. 

"Barry." Joe's voice called him as he reached the base of the stairs. Barry turned around to face him and held the blanket in front of his stained pants strategically. Joe was speaking to him from the dining room. "Listen, Um, I'm going to make dinner. I assume, that... well, there are some things, that all of us need to talk about. Me and you, and Iris. I want you to know right now, that I'm not happy, but I'm not mad either if anything... well" Barry began to cringe, he felt guilt, but he also felt awkward to have THIS conversation with Joe of all people, right here, right now. Joe obviously felt some of these feelings too too. He finished with. "I'll be in the kitchen." They both darted in opposite ways. 

Barry ran up stairs to clean up and change. He could tell Iris had a shower when he got into the bathroom. He gave himself a quick wash up with no time to reflect on anything. He put on similar clothing that he had downstairs. Then he knocked on Iris' bedroom door. She opened it slightly and looked up at him.   
"Iris" Barry leaned in, "Joe wants to have a talk with us." Iris nodded and let him in.   
"I think we need to talk about these things, first." she said.  
Barry nodded and she motioned him to her bed. He was anxious about sitting there but he obliged. 

"Barry" Iris began, "We. Um. I can't start from the beginning. I meant everything I said to you downstairs today, earlier. I trust you and I do, like being close to you, Barry, for so many reasons." Barry smiled at this and took her hand in his as she continued. "I do feel safe with you, and I know that you will protect me and, everything that happened between us. I wanted that, and you did too." Barry squeezed her hand he whispered, "Iris, Its just a product of, what I...I mean, you, us." He stopped speaking and Iris looked up at him. She nodded her head in agreement then continued to talk, "We have been best friends since we were five years old, Barry, I don't regret anything, but I don't want to change things either. I mean, it would be so easy but.. us. I know that you would never hurt me" Barry nodded. "Never Iris."  
"What are you thinking?" she asked.   
"I feel how you feel" Barry said, but the biggest truth was that he did want things to change, but he understood that now was not the best time to confess everything to her. He would keep confidence in his heart that she understood everything.   
"When Joe came home Iris, I feel like I messed up."   
"Me too" she whispered, "But we didn't do anything wrong." She looked at a photo of her and Joe on her vanity. Barry went on.  
"He cares about both of us so much, and I love him, he's like a father to me, in every way."

Right at that moment they heard Joe's booming voice from down stairs.   
"Barry! Iris! Uhh... Downstairs. Now. Please. Uhh. Dinner."  
Feeling much more comfortable and better about speaking with Joe downstairs. Barry stood up and Iris followed him. She stopped him in her doorway before he stepped out he looked down at her and she was smiling, then she stepped forward and embraced him. "Thank you" she spoke into him. Barry held her close. "Thank you Iris." He breathed her in She was his breath of confidence.   
"Lets go downstairs." 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an explicit alternate ending that may or may not be uploaded in the future.


End file.
